1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector, and more particularly to a plug connector which works steadily even it is often used in a strong force.
2. The Related Art
As the development of electronic and communications technology, many kinds of connection methods, such as USB (Universal Serial Bus), are used in electronic products. In accordance with these communicational mediums, different kinds of connectors are invented and the stability of connectors is highly required.
A traditional USB plug connector includes an upper metal cover, a lower metal cover, a plurality of conductor pins, a housing, latches, a cable and a plastic cover. The upper metal cover buckles with the lower metal cover and the two metal covers define a space therebetween. The conductor pins and the latches are held in the housing. The front of the housing stretches out from the front of the upper metal cover. The back of the housing is placed into the space. The cable is fixed in the rear of the metal covers. The plastic cover swathes the metal covers and the cable.
However, there is no fixing device between the housing and the metal covers. When the USB plug connector is often disconnected from a receptacle connector by a strong force, the housing steps back and leads to loosing between the USB plug connector and a receptacle connector. Sometimes, the USB plug connector is easily damaged.